finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Feymarch
Feymarch , also known as the Land of Monsters, Land of Summons, or the Phantom World, is a location from the game Final Fantasy IV, Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- and Final Fantasy IV: The After Years. It is located in the Underworld, and it is here where all Eidolons live. The dwarves of Tomra to the Southeast call this place "The Land that Lies Between". The Eidolons are guided by their queen Asura and king Leviathan. Due to the magical power located on the Summons' plane, time flows faster in the Feymarch. The town in which the Eidolons live is guarded by the Passage of the Eidolons, a cave filled with lava, and only those with the Float spell can bypass the lava and reach the Feymarch; crossing it without Float will cause HP damage. Rydia is brought to the Feymarch when Leviathan attacks a ship she is traveling on, and matures very quickly under the watch of the king Leviathan, after which she is sent out to help defeat Golbez. After obtaining the Falcon, Cecil and his friends can travel to the Feymarch. There, they can interact with many of the land's denizens and fight Asura and Leviathan. After the Queen and King are bested, they will become available for Rydia to Summon. In Final Fantasy IV: The After Years, in Rydia's Tale, the Mysterious Girl comes to the Feymarch to take the power of the Eidolons; Rydia is saved by the King of the Eidolons so she can go warn the Dwarves. Treasure ''Final Fantasy IV *10,000 accumulated gil *Ether *Dry Ether *Elixir *Phoenix Down *Remedy *Yoichi Bow *Yoichi Arrows *Rat Tail Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- *Phoenix Down *Maiden's Kiss *Ether *Dry Ether *Elixir *Yoichi Arrows *Killer Bow *5000 gil *6000 gil *Alarm Clock Final Fantasy IV: The After Years *Ether *Potion x2 *Phoenix Down *Tent *Kokkol Ore Shops |valign="top" width="50%"| |} Locations ;Eidolon House It is the structure farthest north of the streets. A nameless eidolon inhabits it, and the building also has the only Save Point in the whole Feymarch. To start the eidolon hunting game exclusive to the iOS version, the player must speak to the eidolon in the house, and when all eight are found, the player must talk to him to obtain the Piercing Magic augment. ;Eidolon Library The Eidolon Library is the building south of the eidolon's house. The first floor and B2 houses all tomes, scriptures, and books on Eidolons and Eidolon history, all of which the player can read as a summons crash-course. ;Audience Chamber It is the library's B3, accessible from B2. As the eidolon guard says, it is Queen Asura and King Leviathan's audience chamber. To speak to and challenge Leviathan, the party must defeat Asura first. After the two are bested, they will give the party their blessings and will wish them luck. During the ending, the audience chamber is shown again. Enemy formations *Asura (boss) *Leviathan (boss) Musical Themes The Feymarch's theme is called "Town of Illusions." An arranged version of it can be found on the Final Fantasy IV: Celtic Moon album. Other Appearances ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Record Keeper The last Crystal lies within the Sealed Cave. Before the party attempts to claim the Crystal, they follow Rydia's advice and go to the Passage of the Eidolons in hopes of securing the Eidolons' help. ;Difficulty *29 (Classic) *58 (Elite) ;Layout *Passage of the Eidolons - 1st Level **Stamina: 7 (Classic), 14 (Elite) **Rounds: 3 *Passage of the Eidolons - 2nd Level **Stamina: 7 (Classic), 14 (Elite) **Rounds: 3 *Passage of the Eidolons - 3rd Level **Stamina: 7 (Classic), 14 (Elite) **Rounds: 3 *Feymarch Throneroom - Queen's Trial **Boss Level **Stamina: 8 (Classic), 15 (Elite) **Rounds: 1 *Feymarch Throneroom - King's Trial **Boss Level **Stamina: 8 (Classic), 15 (Elite) **Rounds:1 ;Enemies *Coeurl *Medusa *Steel Golem *Thunder Dragon ;Bosses *Asura *Leviathan ;Boss Target Score *Asura **Afflict Asura with Reflect. *Leviathan **Exploit Leviathan's weakness to lightning attacks. ;Classic Rewards ;Elite Rewards Gallery Etymology The term Feymarch was coined by the translator for the DS version, Tom Slattery. http://www.rpgamer.com/features/insidegaming/tslatteryint.html Trivia *In the GBA and PSP remakes, it is possible for the player to visit the Feymarch without Rydia in the party, whereupon the residents will comment on her absence. *In the mobile remake, the victory screen during the battle with Asura and Leviathan is the same as in the Passage of the Eidolons. In the DS remake, the Feymarch had its own victory screen. In the mobile remake of The After Years, Feymarch has a uniquely adopted victory screen. References Category:Final Fantasy IV Locations Category:Towns Category:Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Locations Category:Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Locations de:Land der Beschwörbaren